


Overwhelming Love

by SpiritBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Gore, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Murder, Mutilation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBear/pseuds/SpiritBear
Summary: Cordelia loves Robin. She'd do anything for her. She was going to confess to her, only to have Robin taken away. So, Cordelia has only one option. Prove to Robin that her relationship is falling apart and that she is the better choice for her. And Cordelia will do it...by any means necessary.Frederick and Robin are oblivious to everything except each other. Frederick is so in love, that he doesn't notice how Cordelia gets more aggressive towards him when Robin is gone. He doesn't see the hateful stares he gets from her. He doesn't notice Cordelia...until it's too late.





	Overwhelming Love

Robin was beautiful. Her snow white hair was perfect and her signature twin tails looked absolutely adorable on her. Her fair skin didn't have a mark on it. Cordelia couldn't find a single flaw about her. She was perfect. Cordelia knew what was happening, she's been down this road before. Only this time, Robin wouldn't be able to help her get over a stupid crush. No, crush wasn't the word that'd she use to describe the feeling. If she had to think about it, Cordelia would say she was in love. She felt this way about Robin for a while now. Ever since she got over Chrom, Cordelia has been thinking about Robin non-stop.

Cordelia knew almost everything about Robin. Why wouldn't she? She knew she lived with Chrom and Lissa because her dad treated her like shit.

_ <strike>He needed to be taught a lesson.</strike> _

<strike></strike>Cordelia knew Robin was a book worm. She knew Robin took her studies very seriously. She also knew her mother died when she was young and her adoptive sister ran away from home as soon as she was old enough. But the most important thing Cordelia knew about Robin was that she liked both boys and girls.

<strike> _I have a chance, I need to make her mine._ </strike>

<strike></strike>But she didn't know Frederick also knew this. She didn't know that Frederick felt the same way about Robin. She didn't know that he had plans to confess to her before Cordelia had the chance to. How could she? She was too focused on Robin.

The moment Robin and Frederick announced their relationship, Cordelia could feel her heart break. She had missed her chance. Robin was someone else's. That night, she cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were only filled with Robin. When she woke up, she realised something.

<strike> _Robin isn't Frederick's._ </strike>

_It wasn't too late. She can still tell Robin her feelings. If she can only show Robin that her love was stronger than Frederick's. Then Robin would be all her's._

<strike> _Robin would be Cordelia's._ </strike>

Cordelia would show Robin that she was the better choice. That only Cordelia deserved her love. She just needed proof...or she needed to make some.

Cordelia smiled as she already came up with a plan. Frederick wouldn't see what was coming to him. It was only fair he got a punishment of somekind. After all, he stole one of Cordelia's belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing. Sorry about the description, I had to redo it multiple times (It was better, I swear). I take any form of criticism and any advice. If you like it, leave a comment or whatever. I know that the writing is bad, I'm using this story as practice. It'll get better the more I practice.


End file.
